


Tiptoes

by PrussianBluu (ryuutora)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i swore a bit i think, just them being cute, so warning for profanity???, wow this is only a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuutora/pseuds/PrussianBluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loves Kageyama immensely. No amount of gesticulating or jumping or words that don’t make sense can even <i>begin</i> to convey his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoes

Hinata loves Kageyama immensely. No amount of gesticulating or jumping or words that don’t make sense can even _begin_ to convey his feelings.

He settles for “I love you a lot” most of the time, which is simultaneously dissatisfying (because he loves him more than just a lot) and extremely satisfying (because Kageyama is often reduced to a flustered mess of unintelligible mumbling by those words). He just really, really loves him, and he loves everything about him, even arguing with him. Sometimes.

But he absolutely does not love having to stand on his toes to kiss him.

It was okay the first few times. Hell, it was almost _fun_ the first few times, when Kageyama would give him a surprised look, cheeks pink and eyebrows raised, and dip his head down a bit to press their lips together. That was endearing. That was wonderful.

Now he realizes that because of their height difference, kissing his own boyfriend has nearly become a chore. _He_ wants to be the surprised one for once. He wants to be the one not initiating a kiss; alas, having to literally make himself taller in order to ever kiss him means that technically, he’s always the initiator.

Maybe he doesn’t really mind. It’s not as though he’d rather Kageyama bend down to his level than just not kiss him at all. If being on his toes is what it takes to get his boyfriend to kiss him, then he will damn well be on his toes for him. There isn't a rulebook that states that having an itty bitty significant other requires that you break your back just for a kiss.

Whatever appeases Kageyama.

But appeasement be damned, the day Kageyama suddenly stoops over and kisses him outside the gym is the day he wants to sing to the sky and the day his poor feet thank every deity out there that he won’t be straining them for something so simple as a kiss. And he throws his arms round his neck and smiles against his lips because he really, really loves kissing Kageyama.


End file.
